1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle including a fully or completely openable configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool handles, such as the handles of the screw drivers or wrenches, include a chamber formed in the handle, particularly formed in the rear portion of the tool handle for slidably receiving a drawer or a sliding element therein. The drawer or the sliding element may be used for receiving and storing various kinds of tool members or tool elements or fasteners or tool extensions. However, the tool handle may not be opened such that the tool members and/or the tool elements and/or the fasteners and/or the tool extensions are deeply received in the chamber of the tool handle and may not be easily engaged into and disengaged from the chamber of the tool handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool handle including a fully or completely openable configuration for allowing the tool members or tool elements to be easily engaged into and disengaged from the tool handle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool device comprising a base handle member including a front portion having an engaging hole formed therein and including a rear portion, and including an upper portion having a plurality of holes and cavities formed therein, a plurality of tool members detachably and selectively received in the holes and cavities of the base handle member, and a cover handle member including a front portion rotatably secured to the front portion of the base handle member with a pivot axle and movable between an opening position and a closed position, and including a rear portion, and means for selectively latching the rear portion of the cover handle member to the rear portion of the base handle member. The rear portions of the handle members may be opened to a fully open position for allowing the tool members or tool extensions to be easily engaged into and disengaged from the handle members.
The base handle member includes a bulge extended upward from the front and upper portion thereof, the cover handle member includes a notch formed in the front portion thereof for receiving the bulge.
The cover handle member includes a curved inner peripheral wall provided therein and defined by a pair of legs for defining the notch thereof, the bulge of the base handle member includes a curved peripheral surface formed thereon for snugly engaging with the curved inner peripheral wall of the cover handle member when the cover handle member is secured to the base handle member.
The base handle member includes an orifice formed in the front portion thereof, the legs of the cover handle member each includes a pin extended inward of the notch of the cover handle member and rotatably engaged into the orifice of the base handle member for forming the pivot axle and for rotatably securing the cover handle member to the base handle member.
The base handle member includes at least one seat provided on the upper portion thereof, and at least one tool extension selectively and detachably supported on the seat of the base handle member.
One or more driving tool elements may further be provided and may be selectively engaged with the engaging hole of the base handle member for engaging with and for driving the other tool members or fasteners or the like.
The latch means includes an opening formed in the rear portion of the base handle member and includes a catch extended inward of the opening of the base handle member, and a latch slidably engaged in the rear portion of the cover handle member and detachably engaging with the catch of the base handle member.
The cover handle member includes a channel formed in the rear portion thereof, the latch is slidably engaged in the channel of the cover handle member and includes a knob provided thereon for moving the latch to engage with and to be disengaged from the catch of the base handle member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.